Thirty Nights of Destruction
by MizukoMidori
Summary: PGSM Based. A series of shorts based off of the live action Sailor Moon taken from Live journals 30 Nights challenge. No specific pairing.
1. Jealous Destruction

A/N: This and all the drabbles that follow are based off of the live action Sailor Moon series which I do not own. The themes were yoinked from Live Journal's 30nights community. It doesn't follow any one particular character or pairing. It contains spoilers for the entire series. They don't take place in any specific order or time during the series. Each story is as close to canon as possible unless otherwise stated. Some details may have been added on, or modified due to lack of detail from the show, or for a more creative piece of work. I hope you enjoy reading.

_**  
**_

**Jealous Destruction**

By Rachel

She watched them together all the time thinking that she was the only one who knew of their forbidden love. Meeting in the light of the Earth, or the light of Moon depending on where they happened to be at the time. They never realized that one lonely servant girl watched them, hiding behind bushes or a pillar. Serenity and Endymion were too wrapped up in their love affair to realize that anyone may have caught on. Even if they did know, though, who was going to believe one brainless servant girl.

Beryl knew all about them though. She watched as they whispered sweet nothings to each other under the cover of night. She alone noticed their hands lacing together as they walked through the magnificent gardens. Beryl saw all loving glances across the ballroom as they spoke with the royal delegates. Nothing escaped her keen notice. Not one kiss or brush of the fingers. And she wishes it were her.

The servant dreamed of being in the Moon Princesses place. Of feeling Endymion's warm cheek against her own as he whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. That no princess could ever compare to her. How her fiery hair shone in the light of the moon, and how her lips tasted like blooming flowers. Poetry and sweet nothings she pretended to loathe and despise were really what she desired.

Now the servant was a queen and she still didn't have her prince, her king. Once she had located him in the reborn world it was already too late. He'd found his Moon Princess again, and again the love of the past was rekindled. She could see it every time they looked at each other, every time they touched. It almost seemed like their love sparkled like magic. Beryl longed to put that magic out, to shove the princess of good and moonlight into the relm of eternal darkness and watch her suffer. Then when Endymion's grief was worst she would come to his comfort and pull him out of the despair. Together they would rule Earth, side by side, forever.

But even with all the dark power she possessed, still she could not worm her way into his heart. Even when she theatened those he cared for most if he didn't love her, he still loved that insufferable princess. There was nothing Beryl could do, nothing seemed to come between them. Nothing ever had and, it seemed, nothing ever will.

It was okay in the end, because she had the power to plunge the world into darkness. And if that's what it took...

_**(You are never mine to begin with)**_


	2. Nothing Destruction

_**(I'm willing to sacrifice anything just for you)**_

**Nothing Destruction**

By Rachel

Serenity pulled Endymion further into the Sacred Temple of the Moon. It had taken begging and pleading to get him to leave the battlefield outside. To get him to leave his most favored generals to their deaths. As long as he was alive though, it didn't matter to her. They had to keep moving, the Inner Sanctum wasn't far.

He stopped her just outside the Inner door, taking her by the shoulders. "Serenity. Stop for a moment. I need to-- we need to breathe."

"There's no time my love. They'll find us if we stay here. We must hurry."

"What's the difference. What's the difference if we're here, or anywhere else in the temple. They'll find us all the same."

Serenity shook her head trying to pull him forward. He wasn't moving. In the distace the sound of the Dark Kingdoms soldiers desecrating the outside of the temple could be heard. The last of the defenses were dead. Endymion's Shittenou were dead. Serenity's Sailor Senshi were dead. All that mattered now was him and her, and that they were together.

"Inside the Inner Sanctum of this temple is the most powerful weapon on the Moon or on Earth. If I can invoke the powers of the Silver Crystal I can save us and perhaps both our planets. We must hurry though." Serenity quickly explained to him.

It took Endymion a moment to absorb the this information. The Mystical Silver Crystal was housed within the Sacred Temple of the Moon. Had he known about this? Had his father known about this? Was the Moon keeping secrets from Earth? He shook his head. None of that was important now. If they didn't do something quickly it wouldn't matter who was keeping secrets. There would be no secrets to keep. Everyone would be slaughtered and Metallia's eternal night would rule over lifeless corpses. Endymion nodded to his lover letting her know he understood.

Serenity nodded back and kissed him briefly before turning to the door. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed and in response the four matching carvings on the door glowed as well. The princesses eyes closed and a harsh light enveloped her. Endymion shielded his eyes against it, reaching for his sword for reassurance. The sounds outside grew louder as Metallia's soldiers drew closer. The temple errupted into shaking as parts of it were destroyed.

"Serenity!" Endymion called trying to get her attention. Another explosion rocked the temple right outside the room they were in and the light around his lover faded.

"No!" She cried, her voice hoarse.

He grabbed her up pulling her close. "I'm sorry love, we weren't able to make it to the crystal." He kissed her one last time and it wasn't long enough for either of them.

The dark soldiers had broken through now and were ransacking the chamber. Endymion pushed Serenity behind him and turned flourishing his sword. A soldier charged him and Earth's prince cut him down. Another had snuck up on him from the side. Endymion didn't notice. Serenity did.

"Endymion!" She shouted. It was too late.

Her prince was struck down and the world around her stopped. Serenity saw nothing else, felt nothing else, nothing but her dead lover on the ground. She knelt beside him, trying to shake him awake. Hoping agaisnt fate that it wasn't true, that he wasn't dead. It was in vain, however. Nothing was going to bring him back. No longer would they be together. Now, there was nothing that mattered. Nothing.

Inside the Inner Sanctum the Silver Crystal glowed pure white. The light grew until it enveloped the entire temple before concentrating around the princess. Serenity now shone as pure as the crystal within. Her mind melded with the power giving off the only thought she could think. There was nothing. Nothing.

And Nothing there was as the power took hold encasing the Moon and the Earth in it's grasp. Nothing moved, nothing breathed, nothing lived. There was nothing.


End file.
